


The Boy in the Clouds

by nissawood



Category: Kpop - Fandom, NCT, NCT 127 - Fandom, NCT Dream, NCT U - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 20:13:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8503804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nissawood/pseuds/nissawood
Summary: Donghyuk lived a regular ordinary life with his best friend Mark. The two have a normal teenage boy relationship until change starts to take place in their personal lives and the boys start to feel new feelings; ones they never thought they would feel.





	

Chapter One: Hitchhiker 

Mark looked at Donghyuk with the same smirky face he always does. 

"What an idiot." Donghyuk thought of himself as he looked down to his dirty lap. "I must look so stupid."

"That was a bad idea." The older said obviously trying to hold back laughter. 

"I know, I shouldn't have trusted them." Donghyuk said stiffly turning his gaze to the window of Mark's rusted 2004 green station wagon. 

"Never be alone with Jaemin and Jeno again ok?" Mark sighed and turned on the car followed by the cough of the exhaust pipe. 

The two drove in silence until Donghyuk turned on the radio. The sound was so choppy to the point where none of them could recognize the song. 

Annoyed, Donghyuk turned it off.  
"When the fuck are you going to fix that."

Mark sighed. "When I have money." 

"I'm starving." Donghyuk changed the subject.  
Mark was silent and reached into the consul bringing out an almost empty rolled up bag of chips.  
He put them on the boy's lap still keeping his eyes on the road. Donghyuk starred at the chips.  
"These?"  
He opened the bag and picked up one with his fingers already getting them covered in the salt.  
"These are stale." Donghyuk put the bag back rubbing the grease on Marks shirt.  
Mark continued to be silent. 

"What the hell." Donghyuk whispered under his breath. His eyes glared at the boy he saw out the window. He was sitting on the ground playing with two sticks. Seeing the car he looked up and looked into his eyes.  
"Pull over." He tugged at Marks arm. As the car slowed the younger ran out of the car throwing a laughing fit. Mark looked out the window realizing why they pulled over.  
There was sicheng. 

"Why the fuck are you on the side of the road?" Mark asked as Donghyuk brushed the leaves off of the blonde boys back.  
"Well...I just was walking in the woods when I saw Taeyong camping with his friends and I ran."  
Haechan laughed. "Were you building your little fairy houses?"  
"Um, yes." Sicheng said softly twirling his hair.  
"Ya lil gay squirt get in the car." Mark opened the door followed by a squeak revealing the age of the car. 

The ride to sicheng's house was silent accept for Marks little hums that annoyed the hell out of everyone, but as he would say, "My car my noises." 

\-----------

"Mark." Donghyuk whispered in the driveway of his house.

"What." 

"Can I go home with you?"

The older looked at the boy and sighed. "Ok." 

Marks house was quiet and lonely and Donghyuk loved it. With a fridge that's always full and nobody to bother him, it's his happiness.  
"Is your mom home?"

Mark fished for his keys out of his pocket.  
"No." 

Donghyuk went straight to the fridge pulling out a thing of mac n cheese and grabbed a non stale bag of chips. He then heard Mark's guitar start playing and his soft voice start to sing something he has never heard before.  
"Thats new." He smiled and set his food down on the coffee table facing the singing boy.  
He likes to listen to him sing. He loves the smile that forms on his lips when he finishes a song. Sometimes he even sings a long because he knows the songs so well. 

\-------

"Mark." Donghyuk said turning over to face the bed above him.  
"Yes." The older leaned over to see the boy.  
"Thanks."  
"For?"  
"Letting me stay here."  
"It's fine."  
"Goodnight bro."  
"Donghyuk don't say that we're not in eighth grade."  
"Sorry bro." 

Mark sighed and readjusted his pillow. "Ok then, bro."


End file.
